


痴汉回忆录

by Fantastic_LZwho



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_LZwho/pseuds/Fantastic_LZwho
Relationships: Kapu-Kokeko | Tapu Koko & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 12





	痴汉回忆录

“卡璞·鸣鸣，看！”  
靠在美乐美乐岛的守护神怀里，小智孩子气的挥舞着手中的绘本，兴奋的想要给卡璞·鸣鸣展示。

“美乐美乐童话集”

忍不住笑出了声，卡璞·鸣鸣看着封面上简单的几乎看不出是自己的一团黄色图案，很干脆的表示没兴趣。  
“哈哈……猜到你是这种反应啦。”小智的热情丝毫没有减弱，反而进一步的靠近了已经和自己交往了两三周的岛神怀里。  
“别看是说是美乐美乐岛的童话集……我大概看了一眼目录的，都是和你有关的呢！你听我给你读……”小智捧着绘本指着字津津有味的一边读着，一遍抬眼看向卡璞·鸣鸣。  
“キコ.”没有拒绝，卡璞·鸣鸣早已习惯了宠着怀里自己看中的少年。温柔的用下巴蹭着小智柔顺的头发，岛神惬意的搂着自己的恋人，听着从他口中念出的带着稚嫩的语气词的童话。

随便翻了一页，小智并没有仔细看题目，便开始轻声诵读。  
“……很久以前，卡璞·鸣鸣是美乐美乐岛的守护神……”

“唉，很久以前就是了吗？”小智突然停下愣了愣疑惑的抬头。  
“コ.”低头亲了亲小智的前额，卡璞·鸣鸣没有正面回答小智，只是轻轻用手臂上的壳护了护小智露出来一些的肚子，爪尖小心的勾进了小智的衣服内，贴着小智的肚子宠溺的让小智继续讲。

“有一天卡璞·鸣鸣出于好奇心，学会了人类的语言后经常在森林中和迷路的小孩子说话……”

“唉……卡璞·鸣鸣你还有这种奇怪的爱好啊哈哈……等等你还会说话的嘛！”小智才反应过来，惊讶的望着卡璞·鸣鸣。  
“コ……キコ……ケ！”不知道如何回答的岛神焦躁的晃着头上的羽冠，急得脸微微的红了些，“コキ.”心虚的卡璞·鸣鸣好半天才想起自己以前爱玩的小伎俩，立刻松了口气。

“……可是没人信小孩子的话，因为除了他，没人听得见卡璞·鸣鸣的声音……”

“唉？难道是……”小智立刻明白了，激动的抬头和卡璞·鸣鸣一同说了出来－－  
“心灵感应！”  
“心灵感应。”  
听着卡璞·鸣鸣带着些许调皮却又十分成熟的磁性声音，小智激动的快要拿不住书了，立刻有些后悔没有带洛托姆一起来。  
“约会还要带你的小洛托姆来吗，小智。”  
岛的守护神略带醋意的话语让小智立刻慌了神。“啊啊没有的！我只是……只是想了解一下啦！”知道对方在窥探自己的心思，小智焦急的辩解着，举着书挡住自己通红的脸颊。  
“继续啊，小智。”  
惩罚般挑开小智的上衣，卡璞·鸣鸣戳起小智的衣角塞进嘴里咬着，帮小智脱了衣服。

“唉你……讨厌！不要……唔……然后……小孩子很快……很快和卡璞·鸣鸣成为了好朋友。但是当卡璞·鸣鸣准备了给好朋友的礼物时，小孩子不见了－－”

“啊，那个礼物难道是是……”指了指图画上灰白色的圈，小智反应了过来，目光瞟向了手腕处，“结果一直留到现在了嘛……”抬头蹭了蹭卡璞·鸣鸣的下巴，轻轻合上书，小智看着沉默了许多的卡璞·鸣鸣。  
“……继续读。”  
“喂你那是什么流氓的行为啊……你是岛神耶……”小智赤着上身捧着书，依旧毫无抵触的靠在卡璞·鸣鸣怀里，任凭卡璞·鸣鸣抓着自己的衣服去闻。  
“不能闻闻恋人身上的味道吗，小智好小气哦。”  
卡璞·鸣鸣一句话噎得小智好半天没想到怼回去的句子，只能摊开书继续读。

“然后卡璞·鸣鸣就每天都在岛上寻找他的踪影，久而久之日复一日就成为了习惯，于是承担起了巡视美乐美乐岛的任务，成为了独当一面的岛神。”  
唉？什么啊……这一篇童话就完了吗。呐卡璞·鸣鸣，最后到底咋样了。”  
小智一头雾水的用力拍上书，回头猛然贴近了卡璞·鸣鸣的脸，吓了发呆的岛神一跳。“最后……最后没怎么啊，就和你看到的一样咯。”故意抬胳膊托住小智的背，卡璞·鸣鸣暧昧的咬着小智的唇瓣，眼底是深深的占有欲。

“不过还有另一个故事，想听吗。”  
看着好奇的立刻转回去开始翻书找续集的少年，卡璞·鸣鸣不以为然的晃了晃头冠，低头蹭着小智的脑袋。  
“那本书上可没有记这个，我看着它出版的。”  
一句话让小智愣了好一会儿，才疑惑的盯着卡璞·鸣鸣看。“你活了多久啊喂……”不情愿的合上书，小智搂着卡璞·鸣鸣不比自己壮实多少的上身，轻轻抚弄着岛神头冠末尾锯齿样的软毛。  
“听。”  
依偎在卡璞·鸣鸣怀里，手指轻轻顺着卡璞·鸣鸣胸前白色花纹的走势滑下去。  
小智听着卡璞·鸣鸣所讲的奇妙的童话，愈发觉得耳熟。

“很久以前，异色的我不再相信人类，离开了阿罗拉。”  
“我愿意相信人类，从战争遗迹杂草里的一只带着蓝色的基格尔德细胞处知道了一个少年。”  
“蓝色……基格尔德……是Z2？”小智好奇的问着，没有在意自己被卡璞·鸣鸣勾住的裤腰。

“听到了他所有的事迹，跳下塔去救宝可梦啊，拯救世界啊之后，我认为他可以做到那些，异色的我认为人类做不到的事。”  
“在开小差去了他的故乡放了一颗六尾的宝可梦蛋之后，我就回来等着他了。”  
“顺便，魔墙人偶抽的签不是我干的。”

卡璞·鸣鸣看着略微有些摸到线索的小智，故意搂紧了怀里的小孩，让他舒适趴在自己怀里后轻轻褪着小智的短裤。

“等他到阿罗拉之后，大概是几个星期之后的事了。”  
“看他被巨齿鲨带着满海跑，向他妈妈手舞足蹈的形容着；看着他对新结识的能用Z招式的朋友的向往。”  
“但是‘黄黄橙橙像鸡冠’确实让我想放弃人类来着，说真的。”

察觉到怀里的小孩紧张激动的抱紧自己不住颤抖，卡璞·鸣鸣眨了眨眼，自顾自的继续讲了下去。

“然后就是引他去露台，看着他眼中的期待和憧憬，给他那个手环和一次性电Z。”  
“找蝶蝶借的鳞粉很管用，他那个眼睛里闪着光的样子让我确信没把那个几乎和文物一样的手环给错人。”  
“看他去宝可梦学校收到了‘阿罗拉惊喜’之后，我就正好去教他Z招式的姿势－－通过抢他的帽子，也算是惊喜吧。”  
“不过，他还是第一次用Z招式，威力就确实很强了。那个时候他稚嫩的呼喊混着和宝可梦深厚的羁绊，我确定他肯定能证明我是对的－－”  
“然后我喜欢上他了。”

脱掉小智的短裤，卡璞·鸣鸣毫不避讳的直球过去，让已经半蒙半猜知道卡璞·鸣鸣意思的小智不好意思去打断。

“再然后就是……在他对战霸主宝可梦的时候偷偷看他，换了他的格斗Z。”  
“救了跳崖去救皮卡丘的他－－顺便，不许再那么干了。”  
“带他去了之前放小星云的地方。”  
“把他手腕上那个文物手环给升级－－”

“唔……够了……”  
咬着嘴唇紧紧抱住卡璞·鸣鸣，小智听懂了这个属于自己的童话－－  
“从一开始就是你……安排的吗……”  
小智坐在卡璞·鸣鸣橙色的下半身上，不肯把脑袋从卡璞·鸣鸣肩上抬起来。  
“差不多吧，最后你不也拯救了两个世界嘛，喜欢你只是插曲。”  
趁小智愣愣的抬头的功夫啄了一口小智的唇，卡璞·鸣鸣满意用爪子抚了抚小智的背。  
“讨厌……送我到那个世界也是你故意的对不对……”  
“嗯。另一个我也愿意回去他的美乐美乐岛了，也挺喜欢你的。”  
“果然是你……讨厌！变态痴汉岛神！”  
捶了卡璞·鸣鸣几拳，小智看着卡璞·鸣鸣少见的微笑，也不由自主的扬了扬嘴角。

“那么……我的阿罗拉初代冠军先生，这可是从未在书籍上记载过的童话，你是不是该用什么来交换一下……如果想继续听完它？”  
卡璞·鸣鸣坏笑的调戏着自己的小恋人，故意逼迫小智亲口说出来。  
“嗯？啊……你……你是说……”  
“说出来啊。”  
用头冠刮着小智的耳尖，卡璞·鸣鸣好着心情蹭了蹭小智发烫的脸。  
“交……交尾？”  
“コキ.”卡璞·鸣鸣点了点头。

小智稍微回想了一下上次被卡璞·鸣鸣要求和它交尾的情况，后怕的揉了揉肚子。  
“快点啊小智，忘了上次的步骤了吗？”  
不耐烦的催促着，卡璞·鸣鸣皱起眉，无形的压迫感慢慢散发开来。

“没！没……可是很疼……”  
“那你要不要听剩下的部分。”  
“唔……要……”

缓缓从卡璞·鸣鸣身上直起身子，小智迟疑不决的向上爬了爬，好给卡璞·鸣鸣那根巨物让开地方。“嗯……”咽了咽口水，小智双手搭在卡璞·鸣鸣胸前，不时回头瞟一眼混着黏连声顶到自己后背的东西，“嘶……”回手抹了一把柱状的巨物上黏糊糊的液体，小智咬了咬牙，自己掰开屁股，把液体抹了上去。

“很大方了嘛，一点也不像当时学日光回旋下苍穹的拘谨的样子。”  
有一句没一句的借着童话的口吻挖苦着小智，卡璞·鸣鸣眯起眼睛，盯着面前满脸通红扶着屁股自己扩张的少年。

“注意形象，小冠军。”  
摆脱慵懒的斜躺挺起上身过去，卡璞·鸣鸣贴着小智的脸舔掉小智的口水，反复啄了几次便和热恋中的情侣一般和小智一发不可收拾的吻了起来。  
“呼……那按你这么说……奈克洛兹玛那次……你也做那个动作了嘛……”  
主动出击，小智噎的卡璞·鸣鸣思绪断了片，让对方不爽的晃了晃羽冠。

“做了，战争遗迹里。”  
“嘿嘿……”忍不住去想卡璞·鸣鸣是怎么动爪子的，小智单纯的咧开嘴笑了笑。

“在他捧到冠军奖杯的时候，我也赶到了。”  
“很遗憾没有看到他全部的比赛，毕竟每个岛的岛神的职责大部分是守护本岛，仅此而已。”  
有些懊恼的垂下眼睑，卡璞·鸣鸣看着身上已经扩张完毕的眼角带着泪的少年，挺起了尺寸傲人的肉柱－－

“祝贺你，小智。”  
话音落下的同时，卡璞·鸣鸣让自己尖状的顶部刺开小智的穴口，让小智温暖的穴壁紧紧包着自己。  
“你不要搅乱气氛啊呜……好痛……是不是又粗了呜！”  
幼稚的哭喊着，小智的眼泪打湿了卡璞·鸣鸣的羽冠。

“不过他一定不会知道的是，他的表演赛，我是全程看完的。”  
“看他激情四射的指挥着对战，换哞哞那个懒散的家伙也会想冲过去和他一战的吧。”

继续深入了些，卡璞·鸣鸣确信触到了少年最为脆弱敏感的地方，才会导致趴在怀里的少年控制不住的抽噎求饶。

“在他身上总能出现称得上奇迹的情况啊，比如他的木木枭，他的美录梅塔，他的炽焰咆哮虎……以及他的皮卡丘。”  
“当然他的身体也是奇迹。”

冷静的捅的更深，卡璞·鸣鸣看着惨叫一声的小智，轻轻安慰着。  
“毕竟，和我那样交尾过第二天还能活蹦乱跳的四处跑的，也就他一个了。”

“呜……你也知道……疼死了……”  
小智弓着腰死死扶住卡璞·鸣鸣的肩膀，翘着屁股不敢再往下动一步。“呼啊……好粗……下不去了……”低头看着卡璞·鸣鸣还有一大半的嫩红色肉柱，小智一个劲的摇头。

“嗯？上次可不是这样说的，上次可是吞到底了还想要更多呢。是因为做了冠军的原因吗？”  
一点也不留情面的甩着胳膊上的壳压住小智的大腿，卡璞·鸣鸣硬是挤压着小智柔嫩的穴道，顶到了最深处。  
“和你相遇真的很棒。”  
突破了小智的穴道末端，莫大的刺激让小智倒吸一大口冷气，翻着白眼向后仰去。  
“去第一次见面的地方吧。”  
夹起小智的衣物和那本书，卡璞·鸣鸣唯一不会告诉小智的是，那本童话书的作者就是当年它见到的小孩子。

合上壳没多长时间，卡璞·鸣鸣就带着小智回到了当时相见的那个露台。  
“放心做吧，这里没人的。”  
把小智的衣物放下，卡璞·鸣鸣看着呜咽着吞下了自己整根肉柱的小智，开了壳让阳光打在小智光滑的背上。  
“所以……所以你才会……呜……呜哇……才会去打掉库库伊博士的……宝可梦球吗……”  
小智捧了捧卡璞·鸣鸣的脸，对视着威风凛凛的岛神那双橙青相间的瞳孔，控制不住的去亲着卡璞·鸣鸣。

“和你对战，真的是很享受的事。”  
让小智扶稳自己的胳膊，卡璞·鸣鸣挺着腰又放下，别样的交合让小智饱受痛楚。  
“和你交尾也是很享受的事。”

听着小孩稚嫩的呻吟与哭叫，看着小孩无力的晃动的双腿与不停鼓起来瘪下去的肚子，卡璞·鸣鸣很不忍心去让自己珍贵的恋人被自己折腾到坏掉，便刻意减缓了速度。  
“你……哈啊……”  
完全说不出完整的句子，小智被抽插的头晕眼眩，上下颠簸着努力吐出几个破碎的词。  
“我都……配合你了……呜啊！给我投入……投入一点啊笨蛋鸣鸣！”  
最后一个字刚说出来，小智就被在吞着肉柱的情况下翻了个面，摔在了露台的栏杆上。

“那就抓稳了，别像上次那样掉下去。”  
欣赏着山下的景色，卡璞·鸣鸣也伸爪夹住了栏杆，高速抽动着身下已经说不出话的小智。  
“第一次见面的时候－－”  
声音大到盖过下身的交合声，卡璞·鸣鸣低头看着少年反弓成优美的弧线的背，略微加快了抽插的幅度。  
“你完全不害怕呢，那个表情和那个眼神，完全不像一般人那样。”  
“准确的说，从那个时候我就喜欢上你了。”  
被抽插到已经快扶不稳栏杆的小智几乎听不清卡璞·鸣鸣在说什么，只是随着动作剧烈的晃着双腿，已经被插射过两三次的肉棒再次硬挺了起来。  
“呜啊！”猛的仰起头，小智伸着舌头，肚子慢慢的胀大了许多，“咕呜……”痛苦的再次射精，小智的穴道被卡璞·鸣鸣浓稠的精液填的满满当当，就差从嘴里喷涌而出。  
“很难接受吗，我的精液。”  
卡璞·鸣鸣拔出还在喷着精的肉柱，悬在空中看着一下子摔下来穴口大敞喷着精泡的小智，让剩余的精液浇遍了小智的身子后慢慢收回肉柱。  
“你……故意的……”  
依旧从合不拢的穴口处溢着浓稠的精液，小智反手抹了抹后背，把裹上精液的手指伸进嘴里舔了口，“呼，全身都是……唔……”小智牵住卡璞·鸣鸣伸来的爪子艰难的爬起来，双腿控制不住的抖着。  
满不在乎的任凭一身腥味的小智扑进怀里，卡璞·鸣鸣看着搂着自己累得直接睡过去的少年，心疼的拿起小智的衣物，卡璞·鸣鸣合上壳带着小智往战争遗迹的方向飞了过去。

回到战争遗迹时已接近傍晚，卡璞·鸣鸣拎着小智的脖子把小智丢进战争遗迹里的暗河，冰凉的水流激的小智一下子就清醒了过来。“哇啊好凉！你干嘛！”看着自顾自的飘到祭坛处的卡璞·鸣鸣，小智不满的想要踏出暗河，冲过去拽着卡璞·鸣鸣的脖子闹一通。  
“洗干净了再来闹。”  
卡璞·鸣鸣歪瘫在祭坛上，完全没有一副岛神架子的夹起小智的衣服嗅着，不时瞥一眼纠结的舀凉水往身上浇的小智。  
“给我衣服啦－－”刚要光脚踏在战争遗迹凹凸不平的地面上，湿漉漉的小智就被卡璞·鸣鸣带到了祭坛上。  
“啊……”甩甩脑袋，把水甩了卡璞·鸣鸣一脸后，小智钻进对方的怀里，惬意的发着抖，“好暖和……”自言自语的嘟囔着，小智抱紧了卡璞·鸣鸣的身体，抚着岛神线条优美的背肌。

“今晚我可不可以和你一起睡。”小智抬头舔了舔卡璞·鸣鸣的脸，故意用撒娇的语气腻着卡璞鸣鸣。  
“库库伊和芭内特不担心你？”  
“那就……和他们说去找泰尼玩去了嘛……”  
小智想了好半天才憋出一个理由。

“而且……我们的童话还没完结呢……对吧？”


End file.
